Don't Want an Ending
by ButtercupRocks
Summary: A songfic. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys are graduating. They may not see each other for a very long time. What happens then? Flashbacks included. PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES OF THE CHAPTER!
1. Senior Year: Graduation

Hello. Please read and review. This is my first ever story so be gentle haha. Thanks so much for giving this story a chance.

Song: Don't Want an Ending written by Kurt Hugo sung by Sam Tsui  
I don't own anything.

**_STOP! WAIT A SECOND BEFORE YOU START! _**Please go on YouTube and watch the video of this song first! okay! It'll help you! and also if you can _"Nothing Left Unsaid" by KurtHugoSchneider_ I don't own him or youtube or the videos or the song.

please do as it says on top before reading it! if you can't... pooh it's okay

* * *

"I hope we stay together for a long time," Blossom sighed. She rested her head on Brick's shoulder as they watched the sunset together.

"I _know_ we are going to stay together for a long time," Brick laughed. That made her smile. Then she sighed, her smile slowly fading.

"But we're graduating tomorrow. What happens after that? You're going to UYN and I'm going to Everest University..." she started. Brick lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I can't say that we'll be together in distance. But we'll always be together in my heart," he assured.

_I don't wanna fall out.  
But we're all out of time.  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

"I... I don't want to leave you," she moved her head to the side to hide her tears building up in her eyes.

"Blossom? Look at me please." He always hated when she was sad, he'd always find out who made her sad and beat the crap out of whoever it was but it wouldn't work in this case. He couldn't help but think he was the reason for her sadness. "I know, it's my fault..." Blossom shook her head.

"No, it's not... We really can't do anything about this probably. We're graduating soon and we'll be off to wherever we're going."

_In One Day,  
No Way You'll Be Mine  
(Is This Over?)  
(Don't Want An Ending)  
**My Heart Is Running On Empty-**  
One More Day And Then We Go  
And, Yeah, The Time Goes On Now  
Don't Ask Me How,  
I Don't Know._

"It's gonna be so hard without you," Brick said. Blossom's eyes lowered.

"We can do this, Brick, we're strong enough... But I feel weak without you."

:::::::::::::::::::

"You ready?" Butch asked Buttercup. They were standing in the balcony of the school holding boxes filled with notebooks, textbook, and more high school stuff.

"1...2...3!" They dropped the things inside the boxes. Books, notebooks, papers, essays, and folders all came toppling over the side of the building. Buttercup and Butch bent down to be hidden, just in case a teacher saw them. They peeked over the edge and started laughing hard.

"Whew! Done with high school!" Butch shouted. Buttercup stopped laughing suddenly and her eyes widened.

"Butch!" she gasped, "Did we just... throw our textbooks?"

"Yeah," he laughed. He suddenly stopped realizing the problem.

"Those are school property! We have to go get them!" he said.

"Come on," Buttercup giggled. She pulled Butch's hand as they ran downstairs to get their textbooks.

As soon as they got their textbooks back, which thankfully weren't ruined, they both sat up against the wall, laughing and giggling.

"Ah... Look at the sunset," Buttercup said.

"Yeah..." Butch yawned as he put an arm over Buttercup's shoulders, "It's alright."

"It's alright? Dude it's so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you." Buttercup rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna miss that pretty face when we go off to college," he smiled. Then both their smiles disappear, thinking about going off for college.

_We'll be home tomorrow  
**But a thousand miles too far away**  
Say you won't forget and I'll be okay  
At least tonight  
It's just you and me and honestly  
That's everything i need_

"When would we see each other after that?" Buttercup thinks aloud.

"I can't tell you that I know when. But I know that I'll still love after this, I'll love you always," Butch answers. Buttercup looks up at him.

"But We won't see each other in _years_. Might as well forget me, pretend like you don't know me after we graduate."

"Buttercup don't talk like that," he said sadly, trying not to even consider her suggestion, "I'd rather die than live a hundred years not knowing you." Buttercup smiled and sighed, looking at Butch then around.

"I'm gonna miss this place," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah me too," Butch said, "We've had some great memories here."

"Then after graduation we won't be around here anymore."

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
**Tonight's the countdown**  
**'Till the day we're not around**  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
I don't want an ending_

"Definitely gonna miss this place," Butch said, "I'm gonna miss you so much." Buttercup turned her head to look at Butch. She then rested her head on his chest. That's when she found out they were laying in the grass.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Butch, so much." It was silent for a while as they just layed down together, watching the clouds roll by.

Finally someone spoke up, Butch said, "I love you." Buttercup sat up and smiled at him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

_The days turn to hours  
__And it's just a moment before they go  
__I'm scared to say goodbye,_

'_Cause what's after that?  
I don't know.  
As the years look past us  
If we lose track,  
Or lose the fight,  
I will search forever  
To find a way back..  
To tonight  
**Where it's just you and me and honestly**  
**That's everything I need.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh Boomer, aren't you happy that school is almost over!" Bubbles giggled.

"Of course I am!" Boomer replied.

"So what college are you going to?"

"Mmm... I don't know really. Probably where my brothers are going, I guess"

"Well after tomorrow night, we're done with high school!" she squealed.

"Graduation. I've always thought about it, you know, being a big night for me," he said.

_I don't wanna fall out  
**But we're all out of time**  
**(Is this over?)**  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

"High school had so many great memories, I don't want it to end," Bubbles sighed.

"Me neither," Boomer replied, "I gonna miss you after graduation."

"Don't say that, it's not like we won't see each other after graduation."

"Not for a long time probably."

"Don't say that," she repeated, "We will see each other." In the back of her mind, she knew that that was true.

_Tonight's the countdown  
**'Til the day we're not around**  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
And you're gone  
And we're on with our lives  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
**I don't want an ending**_

"When would we see each other? Maybe, we should..." Boomer left his sentence hanging.

"W-would you want that..." Bubbles whispered, knowing what he wanted to say but couldn't.

"... No. I don't want an ending."

::::::::::::::::::::::: **Graduation**

"This is it," Buttercup said, squeezing Butch's hand. He smiled at how nervous she was; he kissed her cheek to calm her down.  
"Relax, it's simple. Take the paper from his hand, walk across the stage, and wait for the rest to walk. You can do this." She smiled up at him.

Blossom exhaled, "Finally. Graduation."  
Brick smirked. "We did it, Bloss. We finished high school."  
Blossom leaned her head on Brick's shoulder, waiting for it to start.

"Eep! Boomer, we're graduating! I've always _dreamed_ of walking across that big stage, with a big winning smile on my face. I can't wait! Let's start already!" Bubbles squealed. Boomer laughed.  
"I had that same imagination. I never thought I'd make it this far."  
"I did, I had complete faith in you this whole time."

_As the years look past us  
If we lose track,  
Or lose the fight,_

_I will search forever  
To find a way back.._

"Ahem! We are ready to begin," the Dean started, "Students, take your seats." The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs separated; the Jojos in front of Utoniums.

"Boomer Jojo." Boomer ran up to the podium and took the microphone away.

"Um, I would just like to thank my girlfriend for being there for me. I love you Bubbles!" He made his hand a loose fist, hit his chest with it, then kissed it, and finally stuck out a peace sign with his fingers.

"Give me that!" He took the mic from Boomer and sent him across the stage.

"Brick Jojo." Brick went up to the stage and raised his hands, making the audience cheer louder.

"Butch Jojo." Butch and Buttercup both cheered loudly.

"Yeah!" Butch shouted as he ran across the stage.

...

"Blossom Utonium." Blossom proudly walked down the stage, head up high in pride, and the crowd cheering loudly.

"Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles happily skipped across the stage, with her 'big winning smile' she had dreamt of, making the audience roar with excitement.

"And Buttercup Utonium." As Buttercup danced across the stage, you could hear Butch's cheering over the audience's.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ravenwood's graduating class!" **(AN: Townsville High is overused... but very quick and simple. Hehe go Ravenwood!)**

_We said "see ya later"  
But I know there's no where we're  
Around here again (yeah)  
**And every" until next time"**  
**Feels like one bad punch line**  
And I don't want that again_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Utonium Residence **(After the afterparty)

Brick and Blossom were sitting on the couch in the living room; Brick was hugging her waist. Butch and Buttercup were sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch Brick and Blossom were on; Butch's arm was around Buttercup's shoulders and with his free hand, he held onto Buttercup's hand. Bubbles and Boomer were on the opposite side of the couch; Bubbles was resting her head on Boomer's shoulder.

"We're finally done..." Blossom said happily then all they're expressions slowly changed to sad faces.

"So what happens next?" Boomer says.

_I don't wanna fall out  
But we're all out of time  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

"It's the end for us I guess..." Buttercup said hesitantly. She felt Butch's body tense then relax again, probably knowing that what she said was almost true.

"I don't want an ending," Bubbles softly added.

_**I don't wanna fall out**  
**But we're all out of time**  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
In one day  
No way you'll be mine  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)_

"One more day, and then we're going our... separate lives," Butch said. Bubbles hugged Boomer tighter. Brick sighed.

"It's gonna be okay, guys. We'll always be together," he then whispered to Blossom, "You remember what I said, right?" Blossom had a little smile on her face then repeated what Brick had told her, looking at him the whole time.

"We won't be together in distance, but we'll be together in heart." She said it loud enough for the other four to hear her.

"Right," Bubbles agreed, "You'll always be in my heart, Boomer, always."

"And you will forever be in mine," he replied with a smile.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other. "I don't do mushy romance stuff but..." Butch paused with a smirk on his face, "I'll give it a shot. You'll always be in my heart, Buttercup." A smile went across her face.

"I love you," she laughed as she leaned her head on his.

_Tonight's the countdown  
'Til the day we're not around_

"After tonight, we're packing up for our next town..." Brick said.

"We're leaving to Cityville to get closer to our college," Butch added.

"... And we're staying here," Bubbles said sadly, knowing how far Cityville is.

"A thousand miles too far away."

_**My heart is running on empty**  
One more day and then we go  
Yeah, the time goes on now  
Don't ask me how  
I don't know  
We'll be home tomorrow  
But a thousand miles too far away  
**Say you won't forget and I'll be okay**_

"Is this over?" Boomer asked.

"I can't say we'll be together very soon... But it's not over."

"It feels like high school isn't over yet," Bubbles said, "Like I can't let go of it."

"We're going to college. Nothing can stop it, not even us. That 'love can conquer anything' doesn't really apply here..."

"I can't believe it's happening all so fast," Buttercup said.

"A part of me is lost without you," Butch said as he held onto her hand tighter but gently.

"But uh... I'm always in your heart so," Buttercup said, cheering him up, "I'll always be with you. 'cause I'm a part of your heart, right?"

"Then the best part of me..." he started as he kissed the back of her hand, "is you."

_Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
**And you're gone**  
**And we're on with our lives**  
(Is this over?)  
(Don't want an ending)  
(Noo) I  
Don't want an ending  
(All out of time)  
Don't want an ending  
**Don't want an ending**  
_

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! Please review. I don't expect to win but it was nice entering. Its a first good start in writing i guess. (:**

**I know it was sad but... I'm sorry! I couldn't find a happy ending. ):**


	2. Freshman Year: October 19, 2006

_Read (Important): The next few chapters are going to be all flashbacks before graduation. Just basically when they met again and what happened before graduation. So the chapters are named by dates, so right now, its October 19, 2006. It's when their freshmen year. Just be aware of the dates. Especially the **year**._

_Here we go._

* * *

**Chapter 2: October 19, 2006**

"What? Redhead over there? Dude she's not your type," Brick said. Butch scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She looks too smart for you? Any girl here is too smart for you" Brick laughed. Butch elbowed him angrily.

"Whatever I don't care. I don't like nerds anyway," Butch said.

"She's not a geeky looking nerd. She's pretty hot for a smartie," Brick said, "I'm gonna go use my charm on her, see ya." **(A/N:If you didn't get it, that girl they were checking out was Blossom. And Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are all together standing around a tall table. Did I not mention?)**

"He just said you weren't her type cuz he wanted-"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Boomer. Real helpful... How bout blondie with the pigtails?" **(A/N It's Bubbles)**

"She looks nice..." Boomer said, "You sure you like nice people?" Butch thought about it, a little too long. Boomer took it as a 'no'.

"Yeah, I call dibs. See ya bro," he quickly said as he joined Brick with the girl he was looking at earlier.

"Then who is my type?" Butch thought. 'That dark haired girl looks hot, yup I choose her' He started to walk up to her.

::::5 Minutes ago

"Hey I'm Brick," he said when he got away from Butch to talk to her. His eyes suddenly widened, realizing who she is.

"Blossom?" he said while she raised a brow.

"Brick?" she said in a quiet voice. Then she looked mad. "What do you want? Here to terrorize Townsville or something? I suggest you don't because my sisters and I have gotten a lot stronger than before and we can totally beat-"

"No nothing like that, Bloss."

"Don't call me that," she immediately said.

"Whatever. Anyways we're good people now," Brick said. Blossom laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me. The Rowdyruff Boys are good now?" She laughed again.

"I'm serious, Blossom, we're good people. And we came back to Townsville this year. But first we researched the place to see if it was still a good place to live in. Then under 'Townsville' we saw an entry, 'The Powerpuff Girls' so we read it."

"And?" she said after Brick paused.

"Well I've heard that you were a smart girl."

Blossom straightened up and smiled. "You've heard right."

"So that means you answer questions right a lot in class?"

"Yeah... I also answer questions teachers ask in class because I'm a fast learner and I study a lot," she added proudly, "Why? Do you need answer for a question on the homework or something?"

"I do have a question, but not for homework."

"Huh? Then what?"

"Are you willing to answer?"

"Depending what the question is."

"So answer this question: would you want to go out with me sometime?" he asked. Blossom laughed then stopped when she saw Brick's expression.

"You were serious?" she asked.

"Uh kinda" he said in a 'wasn't it obvious' tone. She pulled him away from her sisters and led him to a bench in a less crowded area.

"I don't even know if you're a good guy or still not."

"So your answer is..." When Blossom didn't reply, Brick sighed.

"Let's start over," Brick said, "How about we go get coffee and get to know each other sometime?"

"That's a step up..." Blossom said, still unsure, "But I still don't trust you."

"That hurt," he said in a low voice, "You'll never know unless you try. Maybe in the end you might even end up lov-"

"I'm sure it won't end up like that. But sure I'll accept your offer; but it doesn't mean anything." Brick smirked.

"Great, I'll see you at 7." He got up and left.

:::: 2 minutes ago

"Hi I'm Boomer, what's your name?" Boomer said kindly to Bubbles. Buttercup glared at him.

"Um Bubbles... Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Bubbles?" he said, louder than intended, "You remember me?"

"I don't think so... I know only one Boomer who I haven't seen in like ages. And he was a bad guy who I always hated because he always tried to kill us. And he was a part of the Rowdyruff Boys."

"That _is_ him," Buttercup groaned. Bubbles gasped.

"What do you want?" she said angrily instead it came off as quiet and soft, "You're a bad guy and I don't want any part of your evil plan."

"No my brothers and I are not evil anymore." Bubbles thought for a minute.

"You're not?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he answered. "So you wanna go grab some lunch?" he.

"I'd love to have lunch with you, Boomer, let's go," Bubbles said pulling him away. Bubbles had just eaten before Boomer came, but she liked him, something about him made her like him. So she decided to lunch with him even though if she took one bite, she'd feel like she would explode. For some reason, she believed Boomer when he said they were good people now.

:::: Meanwhile

Butch walked over and tapped Buttercup's shoulder to get her attention. Buttercup jumped from being startled and dropped her books. She turned around and him. She scoffed and started to pick up her books. He helped her.

"The name's Butch, you might've already known me from-"

"The Rowdyruff Boys?" she finished his sentence. She got all her books and held them tighter.

"How did you know that?"

"I fought you before, idiot."

"Buttercup?"

"No Blossom..." she said sarcastically. Butch looked at her, confused. "Stupid! I _am_ Buttercup, duh."

"Right... So Buttercup, you've changed since I left," he said, looking at her up and down. Buttercup scoffed and pushed him away.

"I got to get to class now," she said walking past him. He stopped her.

"But it's not even time to go to class yet," he objected.

"You caught me. I needed an excuse to get away from you," she said coldly and started walking again. Butch followed.

"What do you want Butch?"

"For you to give me a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll talk or something."

"No way. I would never go out with a guy who tried to kill me once."

"But you don't get it; we're good guys now."

"Please," she scoffed, "You expect me to believe that you are a good person now? Yeah right."

"I am, Buttercup."

"Leave me alone Butch."

"Not until you agree."

"Never."

* * *

I don't own. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon.


	3. Freshman Year: October 31, 2006

**Glooberglag: Thanks so much! I'm glad you're liking this.**

**Cutie: Yes but they will give in sometime lol. Thanks for reading!**

**TotallyPowerPuff: I did! And ohkay, that was weird... XD Hey I read your story, "Don't Forget" it was amazing I loved it so much. (: Good luck in the contest.**

**HeySon: Thank you! :D**

**SoEpic: It's because it was too late to add chapters before graduation so I just made them all flashbacks instead. Hope it doesn't confuse you! Just pay attention to the dates! Thanks a lot XD**

**VanishedHearts: Neither have I. thanks so much :)**

**Tawnie: Your welcome, Tawnie. Thanks so much for reading. And yes she is a little non-forgiving unlike Bubbles, who is quick to trust. Hehe thanks again.**

**PPGXRRB-luv: Yes Blossom gave him a chance but did the date go well? Find out here. And that's the way Buttercup rolls XD. Yeah but a guy like Butch should brush off her rude comments easily. Thanks so much for reading! Btw I read your story for a contest. It was really good. I'm sucker for ButchxButtercup lol. Good luck in the contest.**

**CowGoesQuack: I did try to make it like that, glad you've noticed. You will see how the hatred turns into love in the next chapters. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it! (:**

**Zikki4ever123: I know right... Lol. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Ppgrulz123: Yeah the next few chapters are going to be in the past. Hope you don't get confused too much; just pay attention to the dates/chapter names. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I read your story, Only Exception. I really love that song! Good luck in the contest :D**

**Bubblycutie: I will, and I did (: Its gonna be only a few chapters long I think... Anyways thanks for reading. Btw I read one of your stories. It was really nice. I don't remember the name but it was about this dance club and it was oneshot. Whatever. I liked it. (:**

**Hearts: XD haha thanks for reading!**

**EugeneFitzherbert: Right. Hehe I watched Tangled too! And I loved it. Thanks!**

**: I did! Haha. Aking Pagmamahal! That's Tagalog! Filipino Pride! Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**DOESNTLIKEBRACES: yeah it was saad... But yeah it's realistic. It can happen... ): Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you to PPGXRRB-luv, zikki4ever123, VanishedHearts, Bubblycutie, glooberglag, DOESNTLIKEBRACES, ppgrulz123, and those who I've forgotten to write **(Sorry)** in for favoriting, subscribing, alerting. I really appreciate all the reviews.**

**On with the story! (**This one is kinda long...**) Enjoy! I don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: October 31, 2006**

"So he's still asking you on dates?" Bubbles asked Blossom in homeroom. Blossom ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Yes," she answered, "Because the last date was horrible."

"What date?"

"The one I agreed to, to decide whether I should give him another chance to show he wasn't so bad anymore. And he totally screwed that up."

"What happened?"

"So many things wrong: He took me to a really nice restaurant," Blossom started.

"Aw how sweet!" Bubbles giggled.

"You haven't heard all of it yet," Blossom pointed out, "I had to pay for it because he 'forgot' his wallet."

"What if he really did forget his wallet?" Bubbles suggested.

"I... don't think that..." Blossom stuttered.

"It could be reasonable?" Bubbles finished for her, "And that you should give him a chance again because you shouldn't assume things and he might be really nice?" Blossom smiled at Bubbles' effort for her to give Brick a chance.

::::::::

It was lunchtime and Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, and Boomer were all sitting on the same table. Blossom was retelling her date with Brick because Boomer and Buttercup had asked.

"No way! Brick would never do that," Boomer assured.

"But he did..." Blossom commented.

"Why don't you give him another chance?" Bubbles brought up again.

"I think you should," Boomer advised. Then Brick walked up to them.

"Blossom can I talk to you?" he asked her. She stood up.

"Sorry Brick, I've got to go," she began. Brick held her hand to stop her. Her eyes lowered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Can I talk to you later then?" he asked softly. Blossom softly sighed.

"Sure." She walked away. Brick sighed loudly and sat down with Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked them. They all quickly did something to avoid answering his question.

"Gotta study for that History test," Bubbles mumbled, hiding her face behind a textbook.

"Oh look at the time, I have to finish my homework for next period," Boomer lied, writing random words on a paper. Instead of talking, Buttercup stuffed her mouth with her sandwich as an excuse not to talk.

"So she is mad at me," Brick assumed by their actions, "What do I do?"

Buttercup swallowed her food. "Well you don't make her pay for dinner," she laughed.

"I forgot my wallet!" Brick argued then sighed knowing he was wrong.

"So how do I fix it?" he asked again.

"Start by being... more behaved and, less lazy or so laid back," Boomer instructed.

"Alright..." Brick said as he stood up, "Let's hope she gives me another chance." He walked away to find her.

:::::::::: Walking Home

"We should catch up on things," Butch said, trying to convince Buttercup.

"I don't think so," she answered. She kept on walking trying to ignore him.

"Come on, you'll never know until you try," he said.

"How many times must I say it?" She stopped suddenly and turned around to look at him, "No, no, never, ever, ever will I ever go out with you, got it?"

"You are one hard chick to get through."

"Yeah well get used to it," she said coldly. She started to walk off again and yet he still followed her.

"Stalker!" Buttercup sighed and turned around to him again.

"Butch," she started off nicely, then she raised my hand and beckoned him closer, as if to tell him a secret. As soon as he got close, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and said, "Leave me alone!" Then she pushed him away.

"Sorry babe, I told you I'm not leaving. You interest me." She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Okay what will it take for you to get away from me?"

"I'll pick you up at 8?" he said.

Buttercup threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I'll make you a deal," Butch said, "You go on that date with me and if you still hate me, then I'll leave you alone as long as you want me to. And if –at the end of the date- you like m-"

"I doubt it, Butch," Buttercup interrupted, "But it's a pretty good deal."

"But what if you do start to love-"

"Don't count on it..." she said in slightly annoyed voice, she sighed, "I'll see you at 8." She walked away towards her house, which was only five seconds away. Before she opened the door of her house, she heard someone cheering. She looked to her right and saw Butch and his brothers; they were cheering for him, probably because she finally gave him a chance. She smiled a little then walked inside.

As soon as she did, her sisters came running up to her, yelling for joy. They hugged her tightly; Buttercup pushed them away but not too hard.

"What is the matter with you two?" she said almost shouting.

"We heard that you're going on a date with Butch!" Bubbles said.

"What?" she said, confused, "But that happened like three minutes ago. How did you find out so soon?"

"Brick and Boomer told us," Blossom answered, holding up her phone and waving it.

"So we're coming with you, it'll be a triple date," Bubbles added.

"Go upstairs, we got an outfit ready for you," Blossom said pulling Buttercup up the stairs into her room. Buttercup was shoved into her room and landed on her bed, flat on her face. She sighed and rolled over so now she was laying on her back. She noticed an outfit hung up on her closet.

It was a black and white striped tank top with a black vest over it **(a/n if you can't imagine it, google "bluefly tank top and vest" on images)**. And underneath it were dark skinny jeans; next to it, hung a long green necklace, green apple stud earrings, simple green and silver bracelet, and on the floor were green converse.

Buttercup stood up and looked at it. Just then, Bubbles and Blossom came in.

"You're not dressed yet?" Bubbles asked.

"Does it look like it?" Buttercup replied.

"Whatever Buttercup. Just hurry up," Blossom said. Buttercup looked at her clock. 7:00.

"I have an hour, don't worry," Buttercup scoffed. But she didn't expect the reaction they gave her. They gasped and rushed her even more.

"Hurry! We have only one hour left!" Blossom said.

"Whew it's a good thing we got ready early," Bubbles said to Blossom, "Okay so you do hair and I'll do makeup-"

"Makeup?" Buttercup interrupted, "No way am I putting on make up. It's a simple little date that I don't even _want_ to go to so I don't want makeup!"

"It'll only be light and natural looking," Bubbles said in a soft voice. Then she put on a pleading puppy dogface. Buttercup sighed and gave in, making Bubbles squeal.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing this," she said as she pointed to the outfit. Bubbles used the same puppy dogface, making Buttercup finally agree to wear it.

"Why are you guys so excited about this?" Buttercup groaned, "It's no big deal." She walked into her closet and started to dress up. Blossom and Bubbles leaned against the door of the closet.

"Yes, it is a big deal," Bubbles explained, "It's your first date with Butch."

"And it'll be our last," Buttercup said through the door.

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom asked as she and Bubbles stopped leaning on the door. Buttercup came out of the closet in the outfit they prepared.

"Me and Butch made a deal, that's what I mean," she answered.

"And the deal was?"

"That if I don't like the date we go on tonight, he has to leave me alone like I've wanted this whole time," she explained.

"What if you don't hate him after tonight?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup paused. "I don't think that's gonna happen," she answered calmly.

"Don't count on it," Blossom sang as she pulled her to the mirror. She took out a hair curler, making Buttercup gasp and hold onto her hair.

"I'm not gonna let you curl my hair! That's like suicide to my hair!" Buttercup said. Blossom laughed.

"Relax, you're hair won't get that damaged, this is only your first time to curl, and don't worry I have a heat protection spray for less damage, anyway," Blossom explained. Buttercup had no idea what a heat protection spray was or how to use a curling iron or put on makeup, or any of the stuff they were doing to her. While Blossom was fixing her hair, Bubbles was putting on her makeup; which Buttercup dreaded.

"At least do one thing that I want," Buttercup whined.

"Which is?"

"It's a unwanted date with a guy who I don't even like, so please don't overdo it."

"Fine, we'll try our best not to," they promised.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Bubbles sang as she skipped to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Boomer, Brick, and Butch in the back. She squealed and opened the door.

"Boomer!" she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"You look nice tonight," he smiled.

"You do too," she giggled.

"Is Blossom in there?" Brick interrupted.

"Yeah just wait in the living room and Blossom will be down in a minute. Oh and Buttercup is almost ready too, Butch," she predicted. They followed her into the house and sat on the couch while she ran back upstairs.

"Blossom, Buttercup, they guys are waiting-" she stopped when she saw Buttercup. Her hair looked beautiful for an everyday look. She stepped back and admired her makeup work, which made her beauty look natural.

"They're downstairs, let's go," Bubbles said as she pulled them out the door. Buttercup groaned as she was being pulled away.

"I so regret when I gave him a chance," she sighed.

"It's okay Buttercup," Blossom admitted, "I'm halfway there with you"

She had a sudden flashback.

"_Hey Blossom, can I talk to you now?" Brick asked me. I took a deep breath and nodded._

"_I'm sorry about that last date, I know I totally screwed it up," he said. My eyes lowered._

"_Can you give me a second chance?" he requested. I wanted to sound as nice as I could when I say no. But before I could say anything, he spoke._

"_I promise I'll be better next time, and I got you something..." He pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it. Inside was a pink diamond bracelet. I gasped; it was beautiful. I wrapped my arms around Brick's neck. And I gave him a second chance._

"Hey Blossom," Brick said as he stood up. She smiled back at him. He looked down at Blossom's wrist and saw the bracelet. Blossom caught his gaze at the bracelet, smiled, and hugged him.

"Hey Buttercup," Butch said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head, he was looking at the ground. When he looked up, he saw how beautiful Buttercup looked.

"You look amazing!" he then added. Buttercup rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Are you all ready?" Boomer asked everyone. They all nodded and headed out the door. They got into Brick's car.

"Hey Butch," Buttercup whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he replied as he turned to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Um wherever this car takes us..." he insisted. Buttercup raised a brow.

"You don't know?" she said in a louder whisper.

"Nah I'm just kidding," he said, "You won't know until we get there." She sighed and looked out the window, looking at every house's Halloween decorations.

:::::::::::::::::Later that Night

"Boo!" some one screamed. Buttercup and Butch stared at the guy in the costume who came out of nowhere. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing, pointing at him.

"Oh my gawd! That _totally_ scared me!" Buttercup taunted. Butch laughed at her sarcastic remark. They walked past him and continued walking through the Haunted House.

A few feet away were Brick and Blossom. Brick was not scared at all and Blossom screamed only because of the monsters popping out from behind props. Brick took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Blossom and "protect" her. Lastly behind, were Boomer and Bubbles. Bubbles was ready to run out of the Haunted House because of all the scary costumes; in which Boomer would say, "Haven't you fought _real_ monsters twice as scary as these?" True, she has fought monsters way scarier than these but it was just the fact that chased her around, yelled in her face, and jumped out in front of her when she least expected it. At one point, Bubbles got so scared that she jumped into Boomer's arms.

The three couples walked out the exit, laughing and giggling. Both Butch and Buttercup noticed that Butch's arm was around Buttercup's shoulders. They looked at each other then turned away while Butch quickly took his arm off and put his hand behind his head. Buttercup looked at the floor and rubbed her arm. They both quietly laughed in an awkward way and ignored the feelings they had. They continued walking, eyes planted on the ground.

Suddenly a man in a scary costume jumped out in front of them and yelled, "Boo!". That being unexpected, Butch and Buttercup screamed and held on to each other. When the guy in the costume started to laugh, they stopped screaming.

"Didn't mean to scare you kids," he grinned. Butch and Buttercup let go of each other and glared at the guy.

"We weren't scared," Buttercup snapped while she crossed her arms.

"Of course you were," he sneered, "I can scare anyone, and no one can scare me."

"You wanna bet?" Butch smirked. Buttercup and Butch's eyes turned fully green, Butch's eyes a darker shade than Buttercup's eyes. They both put on an evil smile and walked closer to the costume guy. He gasped then shrieked like a little girl and ran off. Butch and Buttercup laughed as their eyes turned back to normal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back at Home

"I had fun, Brick," Blossom said.

"I'm glad you did, I did too," he smiled. Just as he was going to leave, he stopped and turned back to Blossom.

"Here's the money I owe you for paying for last time's dinner..." he murmured as he put it into her hand. He kissed her and walked back to the car. Meanwhile, Boomer and Bubbles were saying goodbye. Boomer kissed Bubbles and followed Brick into the car. Butch and Buttercup awkwardly watch as their siblings kissed each other. They turned back to each other and laughed quietly, looking down at the floor. Hesitantly, Butch gave a quick peck on the cheek to Buttercup and went inside the car. Buttercup smiled a little and walked inside the house.

* * *

**Reply to Message Sender **(you know who you are and you made me promise that I mention it through the story ahaha)

**If you like beautiful soft songs: Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Instrumental) from Disney Fairytale Weddings**

**If you like pop love songs: At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**The Song this story is based on: Don't Want an Ending sung by Sam Tsui**

**I don't own any of these songs.**

Review? Please? Thanks really appreciate it honestly. (:


	4. Freshman Year: April 10, 2007

**Blackskull1019: Haha (: glad you're liking this story. It means a lot!**

**Zikki4ever123: Thanks so much I like it too. lol. Thanks for reading! Really appreciate that. :D**

**Animeskullgirl16: lol thanks a lot. Glad you loved it. I really appreciate it**

**Glooberglag: Yup Halloween equals a great date. Haha. Thanks so much**

**Aking Pagmamahal: Really? Thank you. It means so much**

**Hello: well hello back to you. Hehe. Yeah it was sad... but uh flashbacks are better. or are they?**

**CowGoesQuack: Yup. Interesting name and pic by the way. Haha thanks so much :D**

**TotallyPowerPuff: I liked the awkward scene too :P Awkward equals special moment**

**SoEpic: Yeah lol I've gotten lots of reviews talking bout the awkward part.. haha. Thank you :D**

**VanishedHearts: How'd you know? Are you PhYsiC? O_o Just kidding. But yeah that will happen**

**Tawnie: Yeah you are totally right. I gotta step them back a little huh? I'll fix it no problem. I HATE when a character is OOC. Ya know? Thanks**

**EugeneFitzherbert: It is! Nah just kidding! Lol thanks so much Eugene.**

**MachoMandark: Really? That's awesome. Glad you're liking this.**

**CerlieHair: Another awkward moment part review, I love it! Thanks so much!**

**Special thanks to the ones who reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. I really really appreciate it. On with the story. I don't own.. except the idea.**

If you like _fluff_, you'll love this chapter for sure.

* * *

**Chapter 4: April 10, 2007**

"Where are we going?" Bubbles asked.

"You can't know yet, I'll tell you when we get there," Boomer replied.

"You know you don't have to do anything special for me."

"I want to. Keep your eyes closed, we're almost there." He looked back at the road...

"Okay, open your eyes." Bubbles did as he said. She looked out the window of the car and saw lights and decorations.

"What is this?" she giggled.

"Your birthday present," Boomer smiled, "Do you like it?" Bubbles smiled at him and tried to read the small banner.

"Does that say..."

"'Happy Birthday Bubbles'? Yeah it does."

"I love it!" she squealed. Boomer stepped out of the car, walked over to Bubbles' door, and opened her door.

"Wow..." she choked out as she stepped out of the car, "This is amazing!" It basically looked like a big fancy backyard. Behind the pool was a table with a white cloth covering it and pillow covered benches around it. Boomer led her to the front. Bubbles looked down at the grass and saw leaf shaped stepping-stones; it led to the table.

"This place looks like a super rich person's backyard!" Bubbles exclaimed, "How did you even afford this?"

"I have connections. And this is not all."

"There's more? Boomer, I didn't want you spend a lot of time on my birthday."

"It has to special you're a special girl." She smiled. Boomer whistled and four guys in tuxedoes came out in front of them. The three that held instruments, starting playing music. Soon the last man started to sing.

"So where are the other four?" Bubbles asked. Boomer looked confused.

"You know..." Bubbles continued, "Your brothers and my sisters, we usually have triple dates, don't we?"

"Exactly. We've never had a date with just us."

"You're so sweet, Boomer," she giggled. Boomer smiled back at her and whistled again. Two servants came out with food and brought it to the table.

"I got you your favorite," Boomer smiled, "Chicken and salad." They both sat down in front of their prepared plates and started eating.

"This is amazing Boomer, thanks so much!" Bubbles said when they finished eating.

"Anything for you Bubbles... Are you done with your food?"

"Yeah my plate is empty," Bubbles said not even looking down at her plate.

"You wanna check?" Boomer asked as he pointed to her plate. She raised her brow but looked down at her plate all the same.

"Yeah my plate is em-" She noticed something on her plate. "What is this?" She smiled and looked up at Boomer. On her plate was a black velvet box. Bubbles took off the plastic that divided it from where the food was and picked up the box.

"How did you do that?" she asked with a laugh, "I haven't seen something done like this before. This is so sweet." She opened the box which revealed a silver necklace lined with aquamarine jewels.

"Do you like it?" Boomer shyly asked.

"I love it!" she squealed. He walked behind her.

"I'll put it on for you," he said. He opened it and put it around Bubble's neck. She turned around to him and smiled widely.

"Happy birthday Bubbles." He leaned in and kissed her.

::::::::::::

"_Happy Birthday Buttercup!_" Marissa yelled through the phone.

"Thanks but next time, try not to make me deaf," Buttercup laughed.

"_Will do. So what has your boyfriend done for you, huh? Is he taking you out to a romantic dinner or a concert? What is it? Tell me._"

"Honestly, if I knew, I would tell you. But I don't. I don't even think he has anything planned. I'm here alone in my room. Bubbles is with Boomer and Blossom went out with Brick. So I'm just a loner here. Happy Birthday to me, whoopee..." she sighed. She jumped onto her bed and stared out the window.

"_Tell me where that boy lives, cuz I'm gonna go right over there and kick his-_"

"Haha, as much as I want to do that right now, I won't. And if I let you, he is gonna end up in the hospital for a week even though he's a Rowdyruff." She suddenly saw a pebble hit her window. She stared at the window for a while and ignored it.

"But I'm sure there's a good reason why he's..." Another pebble hit her window. "Why he's not here with..." Another pebble hit the window.

"Uh Marissa, I'll call you back."

She got up and look out the window. No sign of Butch but on the bench on her balcony was a dress. Next to the dress were shoes and a big teddy bear. Buttercup slid the door open and looked over the balcony. No one was there so she took all the stuff on the balcony into her room. The teddy bear was wearing a necklace and holding a card.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_Don't think I forgot your birthday. I got everything planned out, all you got to do is follow along with the plan (: So wear that dress and put on that bracelet. When you are done, go to La Belle Salon and ask for Estelle._

_Butch_

Buttercup smiled and took the bracelet off the teddy bear. It was her birthstone, a diamond. She quickly dressed up in the dress and shoes prepared for her.

...

"Um I'm Buttercup, I'm supposed to ask for Estelle?"

"Oh Ms. Buttercup, yes we've been expecting you. Estelle will be with you right now."

"Tu es belle!" a lady said. Buttercup turned and saw her.

"Estelle?" she asked.

"Oui, I will be doing your hair today." She led Buttercup to a chair. She washed her hair, blow dried it, and quickly started working on it.

"Here, put you fingernails and hands into this bowl while I'm doing your hair," Estelle said as she passed a bowl of Lukewarm water to Buttercup. She took out a curler and started on her hair. She then ordered a worker, Jackie, to do Buttercup's nails and another worker to do Buttercup's makeup.

"Nous avons terminé! We are done!" Estelle stepped back to see her work. "Beautiful!" She turned Buttercup's chair towards the mirror.

"Before you leave," she said as she stopped Buttercup, "Put these on." She ordered a worker to put a thick black belt around the waist of Buttercup's dress. She handed Buttercup a bracelet. _Happy birthday, love. Yours truly, Butch._

"Butch is very lucky to have a beauty like you. Now you can go." Buttercup didn't know where to go but she walked out the Salon anyway. She saw a man in front of a limo holding up a sign saying, 'Buttercup'.

"You are Buttercup? Come with me, this is part of Butch's birthday present for you." She went in the limo which led to a carnival on the pier.

"I got all dressed up for a carnival?" Buttercup sighed to herself.

"Not exactly," a familiar voice said from behind her. She looked out the opposite window and saw Butch. He smiled and walked to the other side of the limo to Buttercup's door. He opened the door and reached his hand out. Buttercup took his hand and stepped out of the limo. Butch smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"You look beautiful tonight," he smirked. He gave a quick peck on the lips.

"And no, the carnival is just a place we have to walk through to get to where I'm taking you," Butch answered to her question earlier.

"Why couldn't you just drive me there instead of walking there from here?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Because people will see you and me when we walk through the carnival."

"So?"

"So they'll know that you're mine," he grinned. She smiled back at him and kissed him on the cheek. Butch was right: people cheered and smiled at them as they walked past them.

"So where are we going?" Buttercup wondered.

"We're here!" Butch said. Butch noticed that Buttercup was looking around the pier, searching for what he was talking about.

"No, look out at the water," he responded. She did as he said and saw a white boat.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Buttercup smiled, "You are the best! Let's go." He led her off the pier and into a small paddling boat to get the bigger boat. Slow music started to play. Buttercup looked back at the pier and saw a small orchestra band. She turned to Butch who was smiling at her.

"Dance with me," he said as he lifted her out of her seat.

"I can't dance," she said. He laughed.

"It's okay. Just follow me." They started to dance.

"You planned a lot, Butch. This is amazing."

"You deserve all of this. So..." He spun her around causing her to laugh.

"So... what?"

"Do you love me?" he smirked. Buttercup laughed.

"You think if I didn't, I wouldn't get all dressed up for you?"

"You got dressed up for our first date too, so you loved me even before that first date."

"Don't get to full of yourself because that time, I was forced into it by my sisters. I did this because I wanted to... for you. I do love you Butch."

"I love you too. Happy birthday."

:::::::::::

Blossom held all the notes she got at school from Brick. She reread all of them. The one she found in her locker said_ Bright lights._. The one she found in her History textbook said _Roses. _The note she found in her backpack and pencil case said _Outside _and _Dinner_.

"I wonder what they mean..." she whispered to herself. She got out of her car and walked up to the house, Buttercup and Bubbles walking in front of her. Blossom was staring at the notes until Bubbles spoke up.

"Blossom, I think this is for you," she said. Buttercup took the note off their front door and handed it to Blossom. It said _Your favorites._

"The fifth time today, he's planning something special I bet. Unlike Butch," Buttercup said as she walked in the house, "I don't think he's even planning anything."

"I hope Boomer doesn't waste too much money on me," Bubbles said, "But I am a sucker for dinner dates with music playing in the background. If he gets me chicken and salad for dinner, I'll love him even more!"

"Whatever Bubbles," Buttercup laughed as she sat on the couch, "Whatever Butch might plan, I hope we don't have to dance. I suck at dancing."

"I'll just be happy with whatever Brick does for me," Blossom smiled. Bubbles scoffed but smiled at Blossom.

"Make us look like ungrateful butts when we say what we hope for and you say you'll be happy with whatever he does," Buttercup smiles.

"That's what I'm going for Buttercup," Blossom replies with sarcasm. She sat on the floor in front of the coffee table that was in front of the couch Buttercup was sitting on. She dropped her backpack next to her, unzipped it, and took out her chemistry textbook.

"It's our birthday and we have homework, yay..." Buttercup says bluntly.

"It's not like you're actually going to do it," Blossom laughs. Buttercup glares at Blossom and turns her attention back at the TV. Blossom opened her textbook and found another note from Brick. _I'll pick you up at 7. Brick._

...

"Hello?" Bubbles said through her phone.

"_Hey Bubbles, it's Brick, I need your help for my date with Blossom_."

"I'll be happy to help. What do you need me to do?"

"_Slide a note under Blossom's door saying that I'll be there in an hour and a half. When she is done reading it, prepare an outfit for her. Make it special but not formal kind of thing._"

"Okay, no problem. So where are you taking her?"

"_Somewhere really special. And I'm sure she'll like it._"

"Eep! If she knew, she'd say 'I can't wait!'"

"_Whatever you say, Bubbles... Thanks a lot and whatever you do, do not tell her that we had this conversation. I want her to be as surprised as possible_."

"Okay. See ya!" She hung up and did exactly as Brick ordered her to do. Brick dialed on his phone again.

...

"Another note, Blossom?" Bubbles asked as she opened the door of Blossom's room.

"Yeah, he'll be here in an hour and a half," Blossom said excitedly. Buttercup came in.

"Hey Bloss, you got another note?"

"Yup."

"So how many did you get today?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I won't lie to you," Buttercup sighed, "Brick told me to make sure you got all the notes. Oh whoops" She had a tone of sarcasm.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she answered carelessly, "Oh well, it'll be our secret. So how many notes did you get?"

"Seven," Blossom answered.

"Seven?" Buttercup repeated, "You're missing one. Let's see, one in your locker, one on the door... Oh I know." She got up and went to Blossom's balcony. After a moment, she came back in with a small dog plush. She threw it on the bed in front of Blossom and she picked it up. The plush had a note in its paws. _Here is something to show how much I love you_. A ring went through a string and around the dog's neck; it was silver with a pink heart shaped diamond.

"It's beautiful!"

"It sure is..." Bubbles added, "Now that the secret Buttercup wasn't supposed to tell is out, Brick told me to help you get dressed up. Not too formal, kay?"

...

"So where are we headed?" Blossom said. She and Brick were walking across a long park.

"Somewhere special," he answered as he held onto her hand. A small blush crept up to Blossom's cheeks.

"Well this is nice," Blossom dreamily sighed as she swung their hands, "Just walking together under the stars on a peaceful night."

"Yeah this city is really beautiful at night. But it isn't as beautiful as you." Brick smiled at her. Blossom rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"So here we are." Blossom looked to where he was pointing and saw a picnic in the grass. Rose petals were scattered on the picnic cloth and in the center was a picnic basket. A short distance away was an orchestra band **(A/N: All brothers had the same music idea. Classic.)**

"This is really nice Brick," Blossom said.

"That's not all... yet." She laughed. She looked at the bowl of grapes and Brick caught her gaze. He laughed and took one out.

"Catch," he said as Blossom opened her mouth. He threw it at her and she caught it in her mouth. They both laughed.

"I have skills," she bragged.

"Oh please anyone can do that," Brick teased playfully. At that, he opened his mouth signaling Blossom to throw a grape.

"You won't be as good as me," Blossom sang. Instead of one grape being thrown, she threw a couple. He didn't catch any. He gasped and quickly jumped up with his arms crossed. He smirked down at Blossom. She squealed and got up. She ran and Brick chased her around the park. When he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both started laughing as Brick swung her around with his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

Suddenly a loud explosion interrupted them, followed by a bright light. Blossom looked up at the sky and saw fireworks. Then she turned to Brick.

"Is this what you meant by _bright lights_?"

"Yeah, I think you're gonna like it." They sat back down on the picnic area closely together and watched the fireworks. Blossom leaned her head on Brick's shoulder. Three fireworks came up next to each other and exploded at the same time. The first one exploded into a red block, next one was a plus sign, and the last was a flower.

"What does that mean?" Blossom asked still looking up at it.

"I don't know, think about it..."

"Hm... That red block looks like a..."

"A brick?" Brick finished for her.

"And that's a plus sign I think, and the flower..."

"What do flowers do?" he questioned Blossom caught on.

"So it's... Brick plus Blossom," she softly answered. A louder explosion startled her which made Brick laugh. She looked up at the sky again and saw a heart shaped firework explode around the "Brick plus Blossom" firework. They smiled.

"Thank you so much Brick. I love it."

"Happy birthday Blossom," Brick smiled.

* * *

**Read me! Read me!**

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon, no worries. **By the way, I'm not sure if anyone has noticed or not, but yeah: the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs are 15 and are already driving and even owning their own car. Well oops. Let's pretend that in Townsville, you can drive by the age of 14. Yeah Townsville would be a dangerous town but uh, let's pretend it won't... **So here it is!

**Recommended Songs of the Chapter: Dreaming of You by Lovi Poe **and  
**Just a Dream sung by Christina Grimmie.**

_I don't own any of those songs. I just really like them. I always use YoutubeRepeat on them haha. I don't own that either. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked hard on it (a bunch of research lol, birthstone research, I even looked at YahooAnswers for date ideas. I suck at date making myself. So I borrowed some ideas from there and added/took away some details of it. I don't own.)_ **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Summer: August 28, 2007

**Bubblycutie: Oh hehe... oops. I think I'm just gonna keep it at the bottom (makes sense still right (:) cuz the reviews are taking up the top... XD Don't we all wish for a man like that? Lol Thanks for reading.**

**Zikki4ever123: I know right.. cuz Buttercup is just that kind of person who doesn't give in easily lol. Thanks so much :D**

**CerlieHair: It has been used many times actually haha. In High School Musical... Yup that's where I got the idea. Thank you!**

**Lexie: Thank you! That is much appreciated.**

**TotallyPowerpuff: Thank you. It was quite short... "I offer you a well deserved praise" where did you get that from *sarcasm* the review window perhaps? (:**

**CowGoesQuack: That was what I was going for :D thanks so much**

**Wassup: Right back at you dude. Lol thanks**

**Aking Pagmamahal: I know me too! I love them the most. She was the reason my favorite color is green. Haha thanks**

**Tawnie: Oh right... Dude thanks so much for the tips. I will pay more close attention to them. Well the notes are slightly explained in their date.. I hope. (: and no I have no idea if that is their real birthday.**

**VanishedHearts: I like it too. It had a really nice melody and yes I will. It is unique... and weird actually lol. I mean what if she ate the necklace by accident. But nah that wouldn't happen. If you remember, it is mentioned that a plastic cover divided it from her food.**

**SoEpic: Thank you! Brick plus Blossom fireworks are so different right? Whatever was in that chapter, is really rare for a guy to do.**

**Glooberglag: Ahaha :D that will come up soon... or right now? Find out.**

**Kimmy Cakes: Glad you liked it. The first chapter is pretty sad for them, but the rest will be great flashbacks... Maybe**

**The love crystal: I know, I'm almost there with them.. its my senior year this year, and after graduation, I won't see my friends. We're going our separate ways :'( yeah but I'm super glad you like this story.**

**Animeskullgirl16: Thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter. (:**

**Special thanks to Orange Flames-Jess Logan, Aking Pagmamahal, animeskullgirl16, blackskull1019, The Dark Side of Me, glooberglag, VanishedHearts, SoEpic, and CowGoesQuack for favoriting, subscribing, and/or alerting. Thanks so much guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Summer****: August 28, ****2007**

"Why are _they_ so lucky?" Princess whined, "I'm prettier, I'm richer, and I'm _better_ than them!"

"Calm yourself down Princess," her friend, Summer (another snooty rich girl) said. Princess drew a deep breath and sighed.

"They're just the Powerpuffs who cares about them. Of course your prettier, richer, _and_ better than them," Ethan, another one of Princess's friends said. He just moved in from England, and Princess was immediately impressed by it.

"Good. Now you're _Princess_, queen of the school and soon queen of the world; with me as a pretty and rich princess duh," Summer quickly added, "You get whatever you want, when you want. But you and I both know what to do."

"We gotta do things sneaky," Ethan added. Princess smirked and nodded.

"And I know exactly what to do... So those stupid Puffs won't believe me if I lie to them. And they don't know you two... They think people are kind until proven not to be. Summer, Ethan, I have a brilliant plan..." Princess whispered in a lower voice. "Summer to the Puffs... trick...Ethan to the Ruffs...convince them... It's fool proof!"

::::::

"Isn't this nice?" Bubbles said, looking at her sisters who looked confused.

"It's because we haven't had any sister time together in a while," she explained.

"Yeah we have, we go on triple dates with..." Buttercup mumbled, "which stopped when we haven't seen them the whole summer."

"Bubbles is right, we haven't had any time together, just us sisters."

"And summer has been boring so far... Even _this_ sister time thing is boring me," Buttercup yawned.

Blossom suddenly splashed some pool water at Buttercup.

"How's that for boring?" she laughed. Buttercup gasped and splashed some back at her. Blossom dodged it and the water hit Bubbles. Bubbles squealed and threw a water balloon at Blossom, thinking it was her who splashed the water. They laughed, giggled, squealed, shouted, and especially enjoyed their sister time together. They continued throwing water balloons and splashing water until the Professor called out from inside the house. With their super hearing, they could hear his conversation with a girl from school.

"Yes they're in the pool, its outside through that door," he informed.

"Thanks!" the girl, whoever it was, said as she ran through the door. When she got out there, she saw the Buttercup relaxing nearby the pool, Blossom in the hot tub, and Bubbles lying on a blue inflatable pool bed in the middle of the pool. It looked as if they never had a water fight. It was silent until Buttercup took her sunglasses off and stared at the girl who had just come in.

"And you are?" she said in an unfriendly voice. She looked at the girl up and down. _Looks like a snobby little rich girl_ she thought. She had light brown hair that was curled down a little past her shoulders, she was as tall as they were and skinny, she had on a light purple summer dress with a thick black belt, and she was standing in front of their pool. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm Summer," she grinned.

"Why are you here?" Blossom asked, not moving from her place.

"You guys are dating the Rowdyruff Boys right?" Summer began.

"Yeah..." Bubbles sighed, "But we haven't seen them _all_ summer." Summer smirked then pretended to look worried.

"Well _I_ know what they were doing while they weren't with you," she lied. The Puffs looked at each other with worried faces, just like Summer's. They all got up from their places and walked closer to Summer.

"What were they doing?" Blossom asked.

"What they were doing before," Summer said, in a shaky, 'scared' voice. Their eyes widened as she continued talking.

"Crime," she whimpered, "They've been doing all sorts of criminal-"

"No no. No. Wait." Buttercup interrupted, "No you see, they're good people now so-"

"No, they're not," Summer interrupted with hesitation, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Well I do believe that they aren't criminals anymore," Bubbles assured. Summer shook her head.

"Do you guys have a TV?" she asked.

"Um yeah its in the living room but I don't understand-" Blossom got cut off when Summer started to walk into the living room. By the time the girls got in the living room, Summer was standing in the middle with the TV turned on already.

"Look," she pointed at the screen. The puffs grabbed a towel and sat on the couch. It was the news channel. They listened to the newscaster.

"Looks like the Rowdyruff Boys are at it again," she informed, "Crimes been going on for the past weeks, with the Powerpuffs nowhere to be seen." Bubbles gasped.

"They told us they're done with crime," she whispered. The whole thing got the three to believe it. Summer smiled evilly on the inside, as she saw their reaction. On the screen, you could see dark blue, green, and red flashes going through the town, destroying everything in their path. It was so fast you couldn't even see their bodies, just the trail of light they left behind them; but the Puffs didn't pay attention to that.

"Townsville is now – instead of number 34- is on number 4 of most crime filled cities. Population is going down by the minute, people fearing for their children's lives. This once peaceful town is ruined by the Rowdyruff Boys. One thing we all are asking: Where are the Powerpuff Girls and where have they been this entire time?" Buttercup quickly turned off the TV and sighed.

"They tricked us," Buttercup hissed.

"They tricked all of us," Summer added with the same tone as theirs.

"So all those times when they canceled dates, said they had the cold or flu, or anything, they lied to us," Blossom said, disappointed and sad.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Summer asked. Blossom's sadness faded away as her anger took place.

"We are going to fight back," Blossom instructed.

"Just like in kindergarten?" Buttercup asked.

"Just like in kindergarten," Blossom repeated with a smirk.

"But I thought we swore to each other not to do that anymore," Bubbles said.

"And what? Let them ruin Townsville?" Summer scolded, then turned soft again, "I get it, I totally understand," she sighed, as she secretly took out her phone and hit record, "Yeah I mean I'll just tell them that you can't fight them because you're out of shape to do crime fighting and you obviously still have feelings for them..."

"No," Buttercup snapped. No one told her that she can't fight; she is the _toughest_ fighter for crying out loud. "We can still fight. And no, I don't have still feelings for Butch." She said unaware of what she just said.

"Yeah forget Brick," Blossom agreed.

"And Boomer," Bubbles added angrily, "They don't matter to us."

"We can still beat them," Buttercup snapped, her anger rising, "I'm still the tough Powerpuff I was before, okay. And you just sit back and watch kick their a-"

"Profanities Buttercup," Blossom carelessly said putting a hand up to stop her, "But she's right. We've beaten them before and we can still take 'em."

"Oh I don't doubt you," Summer said putting her hands up in defense, "A lot of people are just thinking that your love for them, is gonna interfere with your fighting." Bubbles rolled her eyes while Buttercup scoffed and Blossom crossed her arms. Summer hit record on her phone again.

"Again, we don't care about them," Bubbles pointed out with anger. She got herself and calmed down.

"In fact, we can fight them _right now_."

"Yeah let's go!" They flew out the roof instantly.

Summer was left in the living room. She looked at her phone and replayed what she had recorded. She smirked and laughed.

"My mission is accomplished," Summer laughed as she held her phone, "And send..."

:::::::::::::: **5 minutes ago**

Butch leaned against the side of the door.

"What do you want?" he said to the man standing at their door. The man, who was only inches shorter than Butch, started shaking from fear; but he still stood. Butch got impatient with him when he didn't respond after two minutes.

"I-I'm... I'm Ethan," he stuttered, "Um... I need t-to talk... to uh to you and your br-brothers... please." Butch narrowed his eyes but let him in all the same.

"You are?" Brick said in a disgusted voice, not even looking at Ethan.

"I-I'm E-E..."

"He's Ethan," Butch rudely interrupted, tired of Ethan's stuttering.

"Why are you here?" Boomer asked, taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"The Powerpuff Girls sent me over," Ethan lied. He stopped his stuttering. At that, they all stared at Ethan, waiting for an explanation. They saw him take out his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Are you gonna tell us why?" Brick barked. Ethan nodded while Butch rolled his eyes.

"They wanted me to say..." He started to stutter again as he saw each of their glares: Brick had a concerned look, Boomer looked worried, and Butch looked annoyed that Ethan wouldn't talk fast enough.

"They... they w-wanna b-br-bre..."

"Spit it out!" Butch demanded.

"Break up with you," Ethan quickly finished. Before he knew it, he was pinned up against the wall by Butch.

"Liar!" Butch roared. He couldn't think of anything else to say but that. They were all so confused.

"I'm not! I promise!" Ethan choked out.

"Buttercup wouldn't do that!" Butch yelled.

"If you let me down, I'll prove it to you." Butch looked at Brick, who nodded to let Ethan down. As soon as he reached the floor, Ethan brushed himself off and took out his phone.

"They told me that if you guys didn't believe them, show you this." Ethan hit play on his phone.

"_And no, I don't have feelings for Butch._" They heard Buttercup's voice say. Butch's eyes narrowed then lowered to look at the floor.  
"_Yeah forget Brick._" Blossom's voice said. Brick gasped to himself.  
"_And Boomer_" Bubbles' voice yelled, "_They don't matter to us._"

"_Again, we don't care about them._"

Those simple words that they just heard, made them want to fall apart.

_Wow, that is like a punch in the face_, Boomer thought.

_Yeah well forget... Blossom_ Brick thought, knowing he would take it back.

_I put all my trust in that girl, I spent most of my time with her, and this is how she repays me? Ahaha. No. No, I will not take this,_ Butch thought.

When Ethan saw their reaction, he didn't get the joy that Princess said he would; he felt bad for doing this. He still didn't back down and confess that he was lying. But he couldn't. Princess would _kill_ him, send him off to an island so small that he'd have to stand on one toe to stay on it.

The Rowdyruffs didn't – or couldn't- manage to say anything.

"Uh... I have to go now, so I'll be on my way," Ethan said. They didn't care to look at him as he walked out the door. He met up with Summer and Princess, at Princess's nearby mansion.

"Did you do it?" Summer asked as she let him in the mansion.

"Yeah..." Ethan sighed, "But I feel lousy." Summer scoffed.

"I don't care how you feel; c'mon Princess is up in her room." They walked upstairs and walked through a big yellow and pink door.

"So how did it go guys?" Princess immediately asked.

"Great," Summer giggled, "Those stupid Puffs actually believed the tape I showed them." She tossed the tape on the bed. Ethan read the description on it.

"_Crime by Rowdyruff Boys_... how did you get this? They haven't even done crime sice kinder-"

"Read the date it was recorded, doofus," Princess smiled.

"Uh... _April 13, 1997_. 1997?Then how did the Puffs not see how young they were in the tape?"

"It didn't show any close-ups," Summer answered, "Plus we blurred the whole thing. You can't see their faces or their bodies; just the light they left behind."

"And how did it go with the Rowdyruff Boys?" Princess asked.

"Perfect, they didn't believe me at first, but when I showed them the recording that the 'Powerpuff Girls' showed me, they were almost close to tears," Ethan said. Princess and Summer laughed.

"Everything is going perfect," Princess sang while clapping her hands.

"But what if they see that Townsville looks perfect as always?" Summer asked.

"I got it covered," Princess smirked, "Well, Daddy has it covered. He has permission to destroy any buildings as long as it isn't historic or still in use. That won't be hard; there are many abandoned buildings and stores all over this town."

::::::::::::::::

"Which way?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

"Their house is in this forest somewhere..." she answered, searching for the house.

"I can't find it!" Buttercup stormed.

"We gotta keep searching. We-" Blossom was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Blossom speaking, make it fast please."

"Blossom, where are you?" the Professor's voice said, "I'm not going school shopping for you any other day, you three are lucky I'm letting you save your money on things _you_ want, and _I_ pay for school stuff. Be here in five minutes or I'll let you girls pay for school supplies."

"Got it professor, we'll be there in a minute." She hung up.

"Save it girls," she stopped them, "we have to go home. We'll finish the guys off some other time I guess... Let's go."

::::::::::

"I can't believe they'd do that," Brick said.

"I know... But they did," Butch sighed.

"There must be a mistake..." Boomer said with little hope.

"You heard them, Boomer," Butch immediately said, "Let it go guys."

"I'd let it go easily if it were any other girl... But this is the Powerpuffs we're talking about; they wouldn't do anything to hurt us right?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know Boomer, but Butch is right. We have to let it go, no matter how hard it is." The phone suddenly rang out of the silence.

"Hello," Brick said bluntly.

"_Hey_," an familiar annoying voice said, "_Put me on speaker, Brick_." He did as the voice said.

"_Hey guys_," the voice sang, "_It's me, Princess!_" The three all groaned.

"What do you want?" Brick asked.

"_Well I heard about you guys and the Puffs' break up. Bummer huh?_" she giggled.

"Whatever," Boomer said, "Is that it?"

"Haha _Boomer you are sooo funny. Isn't he funny, Summer? Yeah he is_," she laughed. She stopped when she didn't get a response. She cleared her throat.

"_Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay... Are you okay?_" No response again. She checked her phone. They were still on.

"_Hello? Anyone home?_"

"Look Princess," Butch said, "We're fine. Is that it?" He didn't give her time to reply. "Great. Okay, bye." He hung up before she could protest.

* * *

**Song for today: Why by Avril Lavinge **and **Why Do I Love You by DJ Bounce.  
Sorry, Bubblycutie, there was no space at the top to put this in. It's okay if it's down here, right? I hope. (:**

**Thanks for reading. Review. The more I get, the happier I get too. (: Thanks so much. I really appreciate it. :D I love my faithful readers.**

**Don't worry, things will get better- or worse O_o Read more to find out. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	6. Sophomore Year: September 1, 2007

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude: I see you had a name change :D And I loved that song! Lol thanks. And there are a lot at my school too. But I found one who was different and perfect and mine! Whoo! You'll find one too I'm sure. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Blackskull1019: Yup. (: So true. But I noticed that a lot of people are like that: they are so blinded by their hurt from their love that they can't open their eyes and see that it is a big misunderstanding. Thanks so much by the way!**

**Charisma: Don't worry, I didn't take it as one (: I'm kinda happy cuz it shows that you liked the chapter (I think... and hope :) and thanks so much for reading.**

**Animeskullgirl16: Thanks I appreciate it :D and yeah I guess Ethan is good cuz he didn't feel great about tricking them; he did it cuz of Princess... Score one for peer pressure... Thanks so much (:**

**Vwvanlover: Thank you :D I got the name from my bestie! And I really love that name, it's nice. It was in your fanfics? Interesting. Which one?**

**Babydoll: Thank you. Much appreciated :D**

**The love crystal: I know right? Haha. Thanks so much**

**Noughty star: Thank you! I read your story, it is really good. And yes, I left a review :) **

**Glooberglag: They do don't they? Lol. Thanks so much.**

**CowGoesQuack: Totally true. If RRB are not the villains, Princess is. Lol thanks**

**Ppgrulz123: I knoooww dude. That's the way she rolls... Thanks so much! :)**

**_Sorry if i forgot anyone! But thanks! Thank _you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, or favorited this. It makes me happy! I love you guys! Wow, guys that was really nice. I made 5 chapters and got over 80 already. Thanks so much guys. No flames so far :) but if you do get a change of mind and want to flame, it's my first story... I'm sorry if it sucks so far... Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: September 1, 2007**

:::::::::::::::  
**First Day of School (Sophomore)**

"Alright ladies, sophomore year," Blossom said excitedly.

"Yup, nothing will go wrong this year," Bubbles said.

"Let's hope," Buttercup added as they walked through the gate. They sat at their usual table in the morning and talked, having another "sister" time thing.

"Second year coming to this school, aren't you guys excited?" a lady at the front gate greeted.

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Whatever." They all said carelessly as they walked past her.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I promised myself to focus on my grades and less on boyfriends. I wouldn't want my heart to be broken twice. I looked through my schedule and saw that my first class was Geometry II. I had that class with no one I knew. I walked to the room and found the teacher, Mr. Cate. I sat in my seat and looked around the room.

Great. No one I knew was here. Oh well, the better to focus on the subject... I guess. I thought everything would go smoothly in this class- that is until a certain someone poked me from behind.

"Blossom," he whispered. I turned and saw Brick. Memories of when we were together flashed through my mind but I stopped thinking about it.

"Brick," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Let's just forget what happened over the summer... okay?" he said with a hopeful voice.

"Brick, I can't. What you did nearly ruined Townsville. I don't think I can forgive you." He looked at me with a confused face.

"Ruined Townsville? _What_ are you talking about?"

"Townsville went from number 27 down to _4_."

"What?" he exclaimed in a low voice.

"I can't forget it Brick. And I can't be your friend either." I turned back around to focus on the teacher.

**Lunch **

"So did you talk to Brick by any chance?" Buttercup asked me as we walked to our usual table.

"Yeah why?"

"Because Butch talked to me," she replied.

"And Boomer talked to me," Bubbles added.

"Butch had this stupid act where he had no idea what I was talking about when I said that he almost destroyed Townsville," Buttercup scoffed.

"Why would they think we would want them back?" Bubbles questioned.

"Because," Boomer interrupted. They Rowdyruffs came up from behind us.

"We don't know what we did wrong," Boomer finished. The three of us scoffed and rolled our eyes.

"As if," Bubbles snapped.

"Please," Buttercup snarled. I shook my head.

"I don't believe you," I said as I turned to Brick.

"I- I don't know, Bloss... What did I do wrong? I just heard you saying 'Forget Brick, who cares about them'... What happened?"

"I do _not_ want to talk about it. It just hurt to watch you betray us. You betrayed _me_, Brick. How could you do that after you _promised_ not to?"

"Blossom I don't know what-"

"Save it," I whispered, then I called out to my sisters, "Girls, we're leaving." They followed me as I threw away the rest of my food and left the guys alone.

::::::::::::  
**Butch's P.O.V. (Same Day, Morning)**

I scanned through my schedule in homeroom (which I luckily had with Buttercup). After I was done with my schedule, I looked through Buttercup's schedule; she sat two seats in front of me. She has five classes with me! Including first period.

When the bell rang, I tried to catch up with Buttercup who practically ran out the door. That girl was _fast_. I had no idea where she was. I finally saw her walk into a classroom. I ran in after her. It was Algebra II with Ms. What's her face. I don't really care for her name. I sat next to Buttercup. She didn't take a glance at me the whole class and I was positive she knew I was next to her.

I decided to talk to her in second period. It was Art with Mr. Henry.

"Buttercup, what did I do wrong?" I asked. She scoffed.

"Let's pay attention to the teacher okay?" she suggested. She faked a smile and turned back to the teacher. Why is she acting as if she doesn't know me? And since when does she want to pay attention to the teacher?

"Um, let's not," I grinned back. She rolled her eyes but turned to me anyway.

"_One minute_, that's all you have. Make it fast," she said in an annoyed tone.

"What happened over the summer?" She turned back to the teacher but she still talked to me. She looked at the clock across the room; probably waiting for this minute to be over.

"Have you seen Townsville? Have you even seen the damage you and your brothers caused?" she growled under her breath, still not taking her eyes off the teacher.

"Uh no?" She immediately turned to me.

"You almost destroyed Townsville!" she whispered in a louder voice.

"I think you're overreacting, I didn't _destroy_ Townsville."

"You almost did. Since that day, so many crimes have been going on: bank robberies, stealing, invading people's homes, and ruining buildings."

"What. The heck are you talking about?"

"Oh please, Butch. Don't _act_ dumb."

"Buttercup I'm not!"

"So you really are just dumb. Plus I saw you on the news!" What the heck is she talking about? I didn't do any crime!

"... Even if I did, it would probably be because of you," I said.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Some kid just came to our house who was sent by you during the summer-"

"By me? I never-"

"He showed us something that you girls recorded, in case we wouldn't believe him. And I remember exactly what you three said, '_And I don't have feelings for Butch.. and Brick and Boomer. They don't matter to us_' That's what my brothers and I heard. Why did you do that? I mean out of nowhere, you just say that." Buttercup stared at me.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

How did he know? How did he know that I ever said that? This is crazy. Who was that kid I supposedly sent to them? How did Butch ever find out? So many questions running through my mind. Butch snapped me out of it.

"What did I do wrong?" he repeated. I couldn't answer that now.

"... Your time's up. I'm done talking." I prayed for the bell to ring. Only ten minutes til Lunch then I'm Butch-free.

**Lunch **

"So did you talk to Brick by any chance?" I asked Blossom.

"Yeah why?"

"Because Butch talked to me," I answered.

"And Boomer talked to me," Bubbles said.

"Butch had this stupid act where he had no idea what I was talking about when I said that he almost destroyed Townsville," I explained. I thought about it again. His face was totally serious when he told me that. But it's impossible, he was on the news because of his crime.

"Why would they think we would want them back?" Bubbles scoffed.

"Because," Boomer's voice softly said. They Rowdyruffs came up from behind us.

"We don't know what we did wrong," he finished. The three of us scoffed and rolled our eyes. They're still keeping up that dumb act?

"As if," Bubbles barked, but it came off softer than what I expected from her.

"Please," I hissed at Butch. Blossom shook her head in disappointment I guess. Butch stood close behind me.

"I honestly don't know what I did Buttercup," he whispered to me. I turned to him.

"Tell me what you _do_ know about this then."

"Not much," he quickly said, "Just that I heard you and your sisters saying you don't care for us anymore and that we don't matter. So we just guessed that as a break up?"

"You guessed right," I murmured. He raised a brow.

"You think we wouldn't find out?" I scoffed, "How could you lie to me Butch? I thought I actually meant something to you."

"You do!" he instantly blurted out.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Butch you're a criminal," I whispered.

"I stopped long ago!"

"When will this lying stop?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I grabbed all my things and walked away, leaving him behind.

:::::::  
Boomer's P.O.V. (Same Day, Lunch)

"And... I guess you don't feel the same way..." I softly said.

"No, I don't," Bubbles said as she narrowed her eyes. Whatever I did, must've been really bad, seeing how Bubbles is no longer the cute and innocent. No... She is, it's just that she doesn't show it to me anymore.

"I'm not a bad guy," I added before she could walk away.

"Then," she calmed down and sighed, "Why did you do all this?"

"I promise, I didn't do anything. I won't ever do any crime."

"That's what I thought too. But I was horribly wrong. You have to stop lying to me Boomer. What you heard that summer from that kid's phone was right. I don't have feelings for you anymore Boomer. What you did is unforgivable..."

"Bubbles you've got to believe me."

"I tried. I thought 'Maybe that wasn't really Boomer, what if he really is a good guy?' But it just doesn't make sense if it was that way. I _saw_ you doing crime." She walked away from me with her sisters. My brothers and I looked at them then at each other.

"I don't get it," Brick choked out.

"What if they don't talk to us anymore... What if they _hate _us," I feared.

"Let's hope not," Brick said. Butch came up to them.

"What is up with her?" he scoffed.

"Well _we_ can't be mad," I said, "Because whatever it is, they say it's our fault." Brick and Butch shook their heads at me.

"It could be their fault. Every girl – Powerpuffs or not, gets full of drama."

"So this 'crime' we apparently did, could just be... buying them an ugly present or talking to another girl."

"Do you think they care about that?" I wondered. Butch shrugged.

"Maybe. But if 'crime' means something like that, then what do they mean when they say 'You almost destroyed the city because of that'?"

"... I don't know. It could mean... we almost destroyed their... feelings? I don't know."

::::::::::::: N.P.O.V

"Hello?" Buttercup answered through her phone.

"Hey Buttercup, it's Butch." He waited for a reply but didn't get one.

"Before you hang up," he quickly begged, "Just hear me out." No reply but he was sure she was still on.

"I know you think that I did something seriously wrong. What exactly happened?" he asked. Buttercup waited a while and hesitated before she spoke.

"You and brothers broke your promise that you gave to us. Do you remember when we first saw each other in high school? Do you remember that I didn't want to give you a chance?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" She ignored him and continued.

"I only gave in because – yeah we had a deal- but I also thought that you were a good guy. I thought I can put at least a little trust in you after that first night when I gave you a chance... But I regret doing that."

"You regret ever giving me a chance?" Butch uttered.

"What were we thinking?" Buttercup cried, "We couldn't pull it off. We're _made_ to be enemies, nothing more. Going back to that would probably be..." She left her sentence hanging. Butch was quiet on the other end. Buttercup drew a deep breath and sighed.

"Why would you be with me, knowing that you are still like you were ten years ago?" she mumbled. He was still quiet, speechless, not knowing what to say.

"I honestly don't know what you were thinking when you thought I wouldn't find out about this," she continued, "How could you keep it from me? You made me think that I could _trust_ you. I was stupid to ever believe you, to ever think that this would work out." She got no reply from him and instantly hung up.

:::::::

"I'm gonna go take a walk," Blossom announced. She noticed that no one listened; Buttercup was on her phone and Bubbles was up in her room while the Professor was in the lab. She shrugged, put on her jacket, and walked out the door.

She continued to walk down the block, head down, and eyes focused on the ground.

"Blossom!" a voice called out. Her head snapped up and turned to the voice. It was her friend, **Lexie**. (**A/N: Glooberglag aka Lexie sent me an IM and asked if her name could be in the chapter. If you want your name in a chapter too, I'm happy to do so. Just IM or review the info.**)

She turned fully around and waved to her. She wanted to get back to her walk so she turned back around. She bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and saw Brick. The smile from when she saw Lexie disappeared and it became a frown.

"Brick," she said bluntly. She walked past him and continued her walk.

"Blossom, wait!" he called out.

:::

I'm done with these games

How could you keep this from me.

Why would you even think of lying to me?

I honestly don't know what registered in your mind, to think I wouldn't find out.

I thought you gave up evil.

Why would you be with me, knowing that you are a criminal.

I thought you'd be better than this.

As long as you keep this up, we're done.

Why do you keep doing this?

You meant so much to me before this happened.

I should've known. Being evil is in your blood, that won't change.

I should have known this wouldn't work from the beginning.

What we're we thinking? We can't pull this off. We're made to be enemies, no more no less.

Being enemies like before is probably best.

You know, when I first told the professor about dating you, he refused. He said, "They were made for evil. I don't think you should date them." But I was so stupid to defend you, saying, "No, they've changed. They're not evil anymore." I should have listened to him in the first place.

I was stupid to believe this would work out between us.

Sure it was nice when it started, or so I thought, but it was all just a game for you. When you told me you loved me, that was lie too?

**Love is like magic, but magic can sometimes be an illusion. **These lines blurted from the Powerpuff Girl's mouths without their intention whenever they talked to the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

Songs of the Chapter:

**When It Was Me **by Paula DeAna  
**He Loves Me, He Loves You Not **by Dream

Review Please! Thanks so much!


	7. Sophomore Year: November 18, 2007

**Hey loyal readers! (: No reply for reviews this time, sorry. I don't have a lot of time to do it... Plus I'm a little lazy today XD.**

**P.S. To the people who wanted their names in the story, no prob. I'll put you in right away! (: I love the names. I would've never thought of them; they're unique and will most definitely be put in this story! If I do use the names, I'll put it in bold writing.**

**Remember if you want your name in my story, just add it to the review or IM like these people did.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: November 18, 2007**

"So when I told him about it, he noticed the mistake and changed my grade back to an A plus instead of an A minus," I bragged. Buttercup and Bubbles acted as if they were listening to me vent on and on about my schoolwork, but in reality, they could not care less.

"You are one smart cookie," Buttercup said with a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes, knowing they never listened when I went on about my life.

Not a lot of people actually wanted to hear what I wanted to say; I could recall only two people who cared to listen. One: The professor and that was only for 15 minutes of him listening to me talk until he finally fell asleep.

And the second one was Brick. He could listen to me talk for hours and actually paid attention to what I was saying. I don't even want to talk to him anymore.

Now I had no one who would let me talk; the professor is working in his lab whenever we get home, and Brick... – I had found out – never cared about me, I guess.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled to get me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I shot back. She nodded her head toward the lunch lady. I looked at up in front of me.

"You're holding up the line," the lunch lady said, making a gesture for me to leave.

Before I left, I heard her whisper, "Los niños en estos días." Bubbles and Buttercup followed closely behind me.

"What did she say?" I asked Bubbles, who was very fluent in Spanish, unlike me.

Bubbles hesitated. Then said, "Uh... She likes your bow." She was lying, probably for a good reason.

I hate when people lie to me; except for good reasons. But Brick didn't have a good reason for lying to me. I-

"Hey people," our friend, **Kiki** sang. She was one of our closest friends. She had dark brown hair that grew past her shoulders, light brown eyes, and was – what she called herself – a "fashionista". (**A/N: sorry if you really don't look like that lol.**)

"Hi Kiki," I replied with a smile. She sat down with Buttercup, Bubbles, and me at our lunch table.

"So, I guess I'm a messenger now, huh?" she said. I looked at her, confused. A messenger for whom?

"A messenger?" Buttercup repeated. She nodded.

"Yeah," she chirped, "I have something for all three of you." We all sat in silence as she pulled three envelopes out of her backpack and passed one to each of us.

We all took the letters out. I unfolded the letter given to me.

_To Buttercup,  
Know - _Wait, what?

"I have Buttercup's," I said.

"I got Bubble's letter," Buttercup added.

"Why do I have Blossom's letter?" Bubbles asked. Kiki's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed all three letters from us.

"Sorry, they didn't put names on the envelopes so I just gave each of you random ones." She gave us our right letters.

**The Letters (N.P.O.V.)**

_Dear Blossom,_

_I know you are mad at me right now. _Words were crossed out: _I still don't know why though.  
Anyway, I have been acting like I don't really care anymore the past month but I do. I used to think people were stupid when they say this but... here it goes. I can't live without you, Bloss. I can't deal with the fact that I can't be around you. I still care about you. I miss the even the smallest moments we've had; I miss the lunch dates we've had, when it was your birthday and we watched fireworks, I miss listening to you talk for who knows how long – but whatever the subject, I was always interested. But now, you won't even take a glance at me...  
I got to make this quick, sorry. The truth is, I am not supposed to be talking to you in any kind of way. My brothers and I made this stupid deal to forget about you three... but I can't. So please do me a favor (I know you might not, because you're mad at me) don't tell my brothers. They would kill me if they knew I sent you a letter. Then I would kill your friend Kiki for telling me to write this letter. By the way, she is weird. She came up to me all of a sudden when I was at my locker and just told me to write a letter. If this works, I'll thank her... right after I'd thank you._

_From Brick_

...

_To Buttercup, _

_Knowing you, you would've looked directly below this and checked who this letter is from. So before you crumple this up and throw it in the trash, just read the rest please.  
__Not that I regret it, but I was "forced" by your friend, Kiki (or something like that), to write this "love" letter (That's what she called it.)  
I still have no clue what I did wrong... I plan on finding out soon. I can't force it out of you either, I already tried that... It failed as you know. I can't exactly be tough guy on you; because you jus t see right through it anyway.  
You probably think I'm the worst guy ever, the worst person you ever fell for. You probably regret the day you gave me a chance. I never told you about that day... I was so happy when you finally agreed to go on a date with me, even if it was just a deal. I never felt so... _He left the sentence unfinished._  
And whatever it is, I am really sorry. But just remember that – whatever it is – I didn't lie all those times when I said. I love you. You are all I think about and I still love you. I'd die to hear you say it back to me again._

_Butch_

_..._

_Dear Bubbles,_

_I miss you. I miss the times when I could hold your hand, hug you, kiss you. I miss the fact that I can't call you mine anymore. I am sorry that I still haven't figured out what I've done wrong to you. That doesn't mean I'm not trying though; I am, I'm trying really hard.  
Truth is, I'm supposed to not talk to you or have any communication with you according to my brothers. They're pretty mad but I can tell they really miss your sisters too. So this letter is a secret. Your friend Kiki told me I should write a letter to you one day without telling my brothers.  
Anyway Bubbles, I just wanted to say that I still love you. I love your smile, the way you just love everything, how kind you are... I'll stop before I start to fill ten pages of a list of things I love about you (: I know how much you love smileys :D. And I just suddenly remembered how much you loved me before.  
I really miss you Bubbles._

_Love Boomer (:_

:::

Kiki sat quietly and patiently as they read their letters. They somehow finished at the same time. Blossom softly laughed before looking up from her letter. Kiki was sitting next to Blossom and she took a quick peek at the end of Blossom's letter.

_Lover boy called me weird?_ She thought.

"You told them to write these letters?" Blossom asked me. Buttercup raised a brow and listened. Bubbles was reading her letter repeatedly, smiling to herself but quickly wiping it away.

"Well... yeah," Kiki confessed, "Why? Did they tell you?"

"Yes," Buttercup answered, "But what they don't know is that their brothers wrote one too."

"Uh-huh, so it's a secret love letter," she smiled. Then she sighed, "I wish I found someone that special..."

"Oh you will," Bubbles assured when she finished reading her letter for the fifth time. "I'm sure you will. You may not find one now though. But you will find the perfect one."

Kiki smiled but it faded. "I want my guy now..." she whined.

Buttercup scoffed. "You can take 'mine'."

Kiki gasped. "Butch? No! Never! Not that he's ugly or anything. But you and Butch were _destined_ to be together. No, I will not take him."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Here." She tossed her letter to Kiki. "Take Brick then."

Kiki's eyes widened. "Are you kidding! Brick is yours! I will not ever take him away from you."

"What if I don't even want him?" Blossom simply asked.

"Blossom," she cried, "You'll regret ever saying that. You and Brick are _supposed _to be together. Plus Brick is not my type." She scoffed. By instinct, Blossom quickly jumped out of her seat.

"What's wrong with Brick?" she demanded. Then she stopped herself and sat back down, head lowered.

"Getting protective, aren't you Bloss?" Buttercup teased.

"No!" Blossom instantly shot back. Buttercup laughed and put her hands up in surrender.

"Whatever," Kiki interrupted. "You and Brick," she pointed to Blossom, "And you and Butch," she pointed to Buttercup, "are _made _for each other."

Blossom and Buttercup opened their mouths to disagree but were interrupted by Bubbles' quiet voice.

"She's right," she whispered. Kiki smiled, Buttercup slowly shook her head, and Blossom had a blank look on her face. "She is right," Bubbles repeated.

"I am," Kiki agreed.

"We were made for each other," Bubbles feared, "As much as I am mad at them, we were made for each other."

"Yeah... Made to destroy each other," Buttercup snapped.

"But made for each other nonetheless," Kiki corrected.

"That was when they were raised by Mojo and Him," Bubbles said, ignoring Kiki's correction, "But when they raised themselves, their goal in life changed."

"Yeah," Kiki agreed, "I remember how much they wanted your trust." The girls grew quiet. They all slightly smiled at the memory. Blossom looked down at her wrist.

It was the pink diamond bracelet that Brick gave her. She wondered why she hadn't taken it off yet. She remembered it was the day after he had messed up on their first date; to make it up to her, he gave her that pink diamond bracelet.

"Blossom," Kiki whispered as she sat closer to Blossom. Blossom looked up at her.

Kiki took a quick glance at Blossom's bracelet. "I know you still love him." Blossom stayed quiet.

Buttercup got up and walked away.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I could not believe Butch would actually write a letter. I can't believe that he really felt that way. I don't even... I didn't think it was possible... No. I can't. I can't be falling for him again. No, it's not true. What he did was totally unforgivable. I got to get it out of my mind. What do I do that gets my head cleared?

Soccer. After lunch, it was my soccer practice. I saw my friend **Jordan.**

"Hey Jordan," I greeted. She turned and smiled.

"Oh hey Buttercup. I was just going to the soccer field, wanna come?" she asked me. I nodded and we headed our way down to the field.

After I finished changing in the locker rooms, I walked outside.

The same words were repeating in my head, those simple words that made my heart race. _I didn't lie to you all those times when I said I love you_. But I decided to ignore the feeling.

Jordan and I walked over to the coach. Princess and her squad were practicing their cheerleading. The coach blew on her whistle.

"Girls!" she yelled, "To save some time, we're going against the guys. Alright? Boys verses girls. And trust me, if you all stick to the tricks, tips, and whatever I said during past practices, we will win! These guys aren't any better than you. For all you know, they could be more girly than you really are. Jordan, team captain and Buttercup is the goalie. Okay, let's play!"

Goalie? Ugh.

**Butch's P.O.V.**

Stupid coach called us in earlier to "save some time" and now we have to play against girls. Now I've never seen them play – I don't even know who is in the girls soccer team – but I know this is just a waste of time. Boys always win against girls, no doubt about it. Guys are stronger, faster, and have more skill. Girls are too worried about their hair and makeup. This game is going to be easy.

Our coach blew the whistle, and _luckily_ my friends and I were right next to him.

"Jeez! Could you not blow the stupid whistle every second?"

"Ah! Parker! Could you tone it down!" Everyone yelled at him. Coach Parker – the toughest, but most annoying – was one of the best coaches who has been in Townsville.

"Oh calm down will ya!" Parker yelled back, "Now we're going against _girls_. I don't want you guys to seem like the girls in here. Butch is the team captain, Larry is the goalie. Now I want you to beat those little prissies! If you lose... You are a complete failure. Don't disappoint me. Get to the field!"

I rolled my eyes and took my place on the field. This is such a waste of time.

Both coaches blew their whistle. "Start!"

I instantly went for the ball. I continued kicking it across the field, looking at the ball. I looked up at the goal. I saw Buttercup. My first thought was if she read my letter. Then I thought maybe this game wasn't going to be so easy.. and maybe not a waste of time. I wasn't even thinking straight when I kicked the ball.

Of course she caught it before it landed in the goal. I sighed. Pull yourself together, I kept thinking.

I could hear my coach groan in disappointment.

...

"Come on Butch!" Coach Parker yelled at me, "Pull yourself together!"

"That's what I've been trying to do," I mumbled. It's been only ten minutes into the game and the girls are winning by a lot.

"Butch!" my friend **Mike** shouted, "Dude, what is wrong with you?"

Was Buttercup affecting my life that much? So much that I'm messing up on my best sport? Just try to forget about her...

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Girls win!" the girls coach shouted. Instantly all the girls yelled and squealed. I'm kind of surprised that I actually could take Butch off my mind for at least 15 minutes. The whole game, I could tell that was not the way Butch usually played. His coach was giving him tips the whole time. But Butch didn't even listen.

Something was on his mind. _You are all I think about and I still love you._ Was it true what he said in that letter? Was he thinking about me this whole game? The whole time?

"Whoo! Buttercup, we won!" Jordan shrieked in my ear.

Does Butch seriously still love me? Anyway, if he does, I wouldn't care. He lied to me big time. I hate being lied to. I hate that I trusted him while he was hurting me behind my back. I can't go back to him.

"Buttercup!" Jordan snapped me out of my thoughts. "Why are you as psyched as the rest of us?"

I shook my head. "I... don't know. I have other things to think about." I started to walk toward the locker rooms. Jordan stopped me.

"Hey, tell me what happened... It wasn't Butch was it?"

I continued walking and she ran up next to me. She asked me again.

"It's no big deal," I sighed. But I couldn't fool her. She could see right through it.

"So it is Butch huh? Tell me what happened." I could tell she would not leave me alone unless I told her, so I did. By the time I was done, we were done changing and heading out the locker rooms.

"Do you even know Summer?" Jordan asked me.

"Well I've seen her around," I answered, "That preppy little rich girl who is always with Princess."

"Right..."

"Okay I got to go now. See you tomorrow okay?" Jordan nodded and I was off.

**N.P.O.V.**

"See ya Buttercup!" Jordan called as Buttercup left.

"Oh shoot. I forgot to tell Coach something," Jordan murmured to myself. She turned around but stopped when she heard faint laughing. She followed the sound to the side of the building. She peeked her head around the corner.

She gasped and quickly leaned back against the wall.

"Stupid Puffs!" she heard Princess laugh.

"I can't believe how miserable they are right now," Summer giggled.

"One thing though..." Summer continued, "They haven't seen the news with Rowdyruffs lately. What if they think they are done?"

"Not a problem," Princess scoffed, "We'll just show them another fake video like we did last time to make them think the Ruffs are evil." Jordan softly gasped.

"And what about, Townsville being destroyed by the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Easy, Daddy is going to burn down the old abandoned toy store. That will be the next building that the _Rowdyruffs_ destroyed."

"Then the plan is still going perfectly," Summer smirked.

"Yeah, better than I thought. The Puffs actually _hate_ them right now. I hope no one ruins it for us." Jordan gasped again but louder this time. Princess and Summer had heard.

Jordan had no time to escape so Princess and Summer caught her.

"What are you doing here?" Summer snapped at Jordan.

"Did you just hear what we said?" Princess demanded. Jordan nodded.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?" Princess asked, "I have a lot of money."

Jordan did need money. Her family was losing money after her father had lost his job. **(A/N: I know you may not be like this Jordan but hehe let's pretend Jordan in this story does...) **She didn't have a mother either and no one – other than her father – could provide for her family. _Maybe I do need the money from Princess_ Jordan thought.

"So what do you say?" Princess smirked, "I'll give you whatever your heart desires. I have all the money you could ever imagine."

"I – I..." Jordan stammered. _You do need money_ she thought, _but think about Buttercup and her sisters. They deserve to know, right? But family comes before friends. I need the money to provide for my family. Oh I don't know! I... should take the money. No. I can't!_

"Ahem, we're waiting..." Summer urged, "Will you keep this little secret?"

* * *

**And that's all for today people! Cliffhanger.  
Review please.**

**And remember if you want your name put in here, review it or IM me. I will be happy to put it in my story.  
There is no deadline for it. Well actually there is. Just get me the name before the story ends :D. Put name, gender, and optionally, the type of person you are (Girly, sporty, weird, cool, skateboarder people, etc)**

**Thanks so much!**


	8. Sophomore Year: May 21, 2008

**Animeskullgirl16****: Seriously? What a coincidence (: and that's what most reviews are saying right now. I would do that too haha**

**Blackskull1019****: That's an interesting name. Sure I'll put it up. Thanks for the suggestions on fanfic stories. I'm already reading some of them (: and I read one new one so far. I plan on reading the rest. Just one question: not that I mind but, why do you want me to read those stories?**

**Babydoll****: Yeah... It is a tough situation.**

**PPGXRRB-luv****: That is what I would do too. Lol**

**JayJayBrownie:**** Great! Thanks so much **

**Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude****: Aw thanks, I worked hard on the letters. I tried to make it sound like their characters... Did I succeed in that? Lol. Do you want Bubbles and Boomer to make up like that? I think that's good (: And "the one" will come soon. Heheh thanks so much!**

I love the names you guys have suggested. Thanks to the people who favorited or subscribed!  
I reached **100 reviews**! EEEEEP! Yay! I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. (:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8****: Sophomore Year: May 21, 2008**

"Is it possible to hate someone more everytime you see them?" Buttercup grimaced.

"He is really getting on my nerves," Blossom hissed.

"Girls, girls please!" Bubbles pleaded, "Can we _please_... just forget about it for a while?" They could tell Bubbles is angry too, she just doesn't show it.

...

"I am done!" Butch yelled out of frustration. "I am _sick_ and tired of her!"

"I give up!" Brick threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Will you guys calm down?" Boomer shouted over their voices. "It's one thing to give up, but _hating_ them? What did they actually do to us?"

A quick silence passed over them.

Butch scoffed. "Well we try our _best_ to prove ourselves again, and they just... ugh!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Dude, how could I _not_ hate Blossom right now?" he snarled through his teeth.

"I know," Boomer sighed, "But still. We can't be mad... Or we should try not to." At that, Butch and Brick walked away, mumbling low words.

"Where are you going?" Boomer called out.

"Home!" Butch shouted back as he walked faster.

"But it's only lunch period! You're not allowed to leave!" Boomer yelled.

"I couldn't care less Boomer," Brick called out over his shoulder.

:::

"Hey hey hey," Jordan snapped. She stopped Buttercup in her tracks and pulled her down to sit on the lunch table. "Tell me what happened," she sternly said.

Buttercup didn't make eye contact with her. "Butch."

Jordan shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Butch... did what?"

Buttercup instantly groaned in annoyance. "I am tired of his 'clueless' act! And his constant attempts to win me back! And FYI: They're not working! Ugh!"

Guilt instantly filled Jordan's heart, remembering what happened six months ago.

"_So what do you say?" Princess smirked, "Are you gonna keep our little secret? Come on, I'll give you money every month if I have to."_

"_I... I'm not sure," I almost whispered._

"_Well make up your mind!" Summer demanded me. I looked over at the money Princess was flipping through. Oh, Buttercup is so going to be pissed when she finds out about I am going to do._

Buttercup shook her out of her thoughts. "Um... Maybe you should just tell each other your side of the story that summer when it all started." Jordan tried to find a loophole in the agreement with Princess. So maybe Buttercup could find out, without her having to tell her. It's perfect.

Buttercup scoffed. "Like I would talk to him again..." Buttercup's stomach suddenly growled. "Can I borrow some money, I need food."

Jordan took her wallet out of her back pocket. Buttercup accidentally glanced over at Jordan's wallet as she was rummaging through it. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Where did you get all the money?" she asked Jordan.

"Oh Princess gave it to me about six months ago," she simply replied still looking through her wallet. Her eyes then widened as she realized what she had said.

"Why did Princess give you money?" Buttercup inquired.

"Because... she has the money to..." Jordan stammered. She quickly got up, pulling Buttercup with her. "Here you go, there's your money. Go buy something." She gently pushed Buttercup away.

Buttercup turned back around and walked up to Jordan with a curious face.

"_Why _did Princess give you money?" she restated with a tone. Jordan got nervous.

"I... had to... keep something of hers."

"What was that something?" Buttercup still had a calm voice, but stern.

"... I had to keep a secret."

Buttercup walked over to the nearest table and patted the seat next to her. Jordan reluctantly sat next to her.

"What was the secret?" Buttercup raised a brow.

Jordan sighed. "Now Buttercup, you can't ask me to blurt out a secret I'm supposed to keep."

"Oh, but I am..." Buttercup slightly narrowed her eyes in curiosity, "What is it?"

Jordan paused before saying anything. "The-the secret?" she studdered.

Buttercup nodded. "Mhmm."

...

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for a while," Bubbles softly said. She patted Blossom's back and grabbed her needed textbooks before leaving.

Bubbles started walking around campus with her heavy books in hand.

"I got to put these things in my locker," she breathed. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. Her books were knocked over and she fell to the floor.

The man – whoever it was – was not even watching his way.

"Oh gawd, I'm sorry!" he blurted out. Bubbles reached for the hand that helped her up. As soon as she was up, she dusted herself off and straightened out her clothes. She looked up to thank the person for helping her up. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Bubbles?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Boomer," she awkwardly greeted. "Uh thanks for helping me up... I'll be going now." She bent down to pick up her books. Boomer went down across from her and helped her pick up her books.

They both got up and noticed their faces were only inches away. Bubbles quickly tilted her head to the side and looked at the ground. At the same time, Boomer held the book in one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. They laughed awkwardly.

"Um. Thanks Boomer," Bubbles said as she took the books from Boomer's hand. "I'll... see you around."

She walked down the long hallway and took a left to her locker.

As soon as she put her books in, she heard a voice.

"Hey Bubbles, wait!" She turned and saw Boomer running towards her.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Alright, I'll leave you alone for a while," Bubbles softly smiled. She patted my back in comfort and walked out. Now I'm all alone in this classroom. When is Mrs. Castro coming back? I stared at the wall clock.

Mrs. Castro left Bubbles and me to take care of her classroom and clean it up. She said she'll be back in a while, but I don't think she's coming back. It was her plan all along leaving Bubbles and me here to clean up the mess. Well I'm not gonna do it.

I noticed a book on the ground. I walked closer and saw that it was a composition book. I picked it up and read the name.

_This notebook belongs to: Brick Jojo_. Brick? Hun... that's weird. As I was going to lay it back on the table, a folded paper flew down.

I put the notebook down and grabbed the paper. It was dated from yesterday.

_My English Essay (Draft)  
Assignment: Create a fiction based on your real life_

_There was a man named Renga. He went to Karasu High with a girl he loved. Her name was Hana. She was more beautiful than anything on Earth. She was just an amazing girl. Her and Rengu have been together for a long time. They had many great memories with each other.  
Hana used to call Renga, "Akai Bokkusu" and Renga used to call Hana, "Pinku no Hana". Those names began when they both had a date for Hana's birthday.  
So one summer day, Hana and her sisters left a message for Renga and his brothers. It was a message saying that Hana and her sisters do not care for Renga and his brothers anymore; it said that they never did care at all. They never had feelings for them.  
Renga was heartbroken. But being the strong leader of his brothers, he had to make it seem like he doesn't care about Hana either.  
So they all came back to Karasu High for their second year of high school. Even though Rengu had to act like he didn't care for Hana, he still loved her with all his heart. So without his brothers knowledge, Rengu tried to win... _One word was scribbled out, but i could still see a part of that word. The front part started with a "Blo" and then it ended with an "m". Bloom? Blo... Blowm? Pfft. No that's not even a word. Ugh forget it. It was probably just a typo. I reread the last sentence.

_So without his brothers' knowledge, Rengu tried to win Hana's heart again. He tried talking to her, but it didn't work. Months later, Rengu and his brothers were visited by Hana's friend, Koko. Koko told them to write a letter to Hana and her sisters. They did. But they didn't gather up the courage yet to actually send it to them. A few weeks later, Koko took the letters from Rengu and his brothers, and gave the letters to Hana and her sisters.  
Rengu was nervous. Was she going to break his heart again? Or finally see the truth and know that Rengu had not done anything at all to hurt her?  
Six months passed and still nothing. Nothing was solved. He was starting to think Hana had forgotten about him.  
Rengu was now partially mad at her. She still doesn't believe that he did nothing criminal over the summer.  
Why should Rengu be the one who is sorry? _The writing became messier and messier. He probably started writing faster. _Hana hurt him just as much. Hana is a _scribbled out word _who cares for no one but herself. She a conceited little _another scribbled out word. I stopped reading.

This is based on his real life. I could guess what part... But I have to be sure. I picked up Brick's composition notebook again and flipped through the pages for something to prove it.

A sticky note fell out.

_More on the assignment:  
As you know it must be a fiction _blah blah blah... _  
It must not contain real names.  
It should contain up to 500 words. _And blah blah blah.  
_Suggestion: The names could be translated into a different language for fake names.  
Good luck – Ms. Castro_.

I wonder what those names mean then. I quickly got to my laptop and went on Google Translate **(A/N: I don't own.) **I typed in Renga, Hana, Karasu, Akai Bokkusu, and Pinku no Hana.

After what seemed like hours, but only minutes, I found the right translation. Those names were Japanese. They were nice names too.

Renga meant Brick. Hana meant Blossom. Akai Bokkusu means red box. Pink no Hana meant pink flower.

I wondered where he ever got the idea to put in his story that we called each other that. Then it hit me.

...

_I suddenly heard a loud explosion, followed by a bright light. I looked up at the sky and saw fireworks. Then I turned to look at Brick and smiled._

"_Is this what you meant by bright lights?" I asked him, referring to the little notes he sent me._

"_Yeah, I think you're gonna like it." He took my hand and led me back down on the picnic area. I leaned my head on Brick's shoulder.  
Then three fireworks flew up next to each other and exploded simultaneously. The first one exploded into a red box, the next one was a plus sign, and the last was a flower._

"_What does that mean?" I asked staring at it. Then I looked at Brick._

_He smirked and shrugged. "I don't know, think about it..."  
It was a puzzle – sort of._

_I tried to figure it out. "Hm... The red block looks like a..."_

"_A brick?" Brick finished my sentence._

"_And that's a plus sign I think, and the flower..."_

_He moved closer and gave me another clue. "What do flowers do?" he questioned.  
I caught on. "So it's... Brick plus Blossom," I said. A louder explosion startled me, which made Brick chuckle and wrap his arms around me. I looked up at the sky again and saw a heart shaped firework explode around the "Brick plus Blossom" firework. I smiled then looked at Brick. He smiled back at me._

"_Thank you so much Brick. I love it."_

"_Happy birthday Blossom," Brick smiled. He leaned in, just as I did, and kissed me. It was the best birthday ever._

_..._

I felt a stray tear run from my eyes, and onto Brick's notebook.

I closed the laptop and walked back to the desk wearily. I sighed and looked around the room. No one is here, no one could see me cry.

Why am I acting this way? Brick was only one guy...  
He was the one guy who made you smile a lot.  
What happened to Blossom, the fearless leader of the best crime fighting heroes?  
What happened to Hana: the one who loved Brick with all their heart?  
Hana is just a fictional character from Brick's story.  
She is based off his real life. She was based on _you_.  
It's too late. He doesn't even love me now. I ruined everything.  
Wait, no I didn't do anything. _He_ ruined it for us... I had nothing to do with why we are over... Right?

* * *

**READ ME! READ ME!  
**Guys, I'm having the feeling that the characters are at least a little OOC. I would really love tips and/or suggestions please because this is really only my first story. I know its not as good as the ones you usually see, but I'm so grateful that you have stayed with me.

I know this story is kinda messy right now... I'll fix it up (: I'll try.

So please, suggestions? Reviews? Tips? Please.

If you guys are a little frustrated with how things are going right now, I suggest you listen to the song Don't Want an Ending by Sam Tsui again or reread the first chapter... (: Thanks so much!

* * *

**Songs of the Chapter: (I haven't done one in a while...)  
**My Soldier by AJ Rafael  
2012 by Jay Sean feat. Nicki Manaj (This song has been stuck in my head... seriously)


End file.
